A Girl Like You
by aworldalone
Summary: {Inspired By "Pretty Woman"} Rose Hathaway: Part time waitress at a low-end diner, part time prostitute. Dimitri Belikov: Full time ruthless, Russian business man. When their paths cross in the so called "glamorous" city of LA, more specifically the little red light district Rose has made her home, nothing will be the same. "Riding shotgun in a Lotus is soo going on my résumé,"


**August 23rd, 1986**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"Rose, babyyy!" Mia screeched as she stumbled in the diner, tripping over herself repeatedly, before falling into a booth, making herself giggle.

I rolled my eyes and continued to write the order from the man sitting in the stool in front of me. Mia was the loud, obnoxious drunk that believed they magically got funny when they drank. After reassuring the man that his food would be out in a minute, I walked towards Mia.

"It's only 2 pm, how are you already drunk as shi- Hey! What are you doing?"

Mia had taken a sugar packet that sat on the tables and dumped the entire thing in her mouth. "Ohmygod I love sugar dontyou?" she spoke in a rush, her face flushed.

"Mia, go home, you're drunk,"

"Okayyy, I'll see you there, right?" she asked, picking herself up out of the booth.

"Tips are running slow today, I think I'm workin' tonight as well," I admitted.

She looked disappointed for a second then lit up like a light bulb, "Hey, I'll come with you. I'm not going with anyone but I'll give you a lil' moral support."

I gave her a genuine smile. She knows how I hate standing there and, even drunk, still a great friend. When I moved to LA to get away from my dad she took me in no questions asked and we've been as tight as her mini skirt since.

"Alright. Thanks, see ya then,"

* * *

Getting ready with Mia was ritual before a night. It was actually pretty fun. Like playing in your mothers makeup. After you were done, you were a completely different person. If anyone called you a whore on the street, they weren't calling _you_ a whore, they were calling the person wearing the slutty heeled boots and winged eyeliner a whore. Even though Mia wasn't planning on doing anything, she still was eager to dress up for the occasion.

I looked in the little dirty bathroom mirror before we headed out; Hair neatly tucked under a little shoulder length white wig, dark, deep red lipstick, fake eyelashes, and of course my signature thigh high leather boots.

_Oh, if my family could see me now._

"Now what do we have here?" a familiar laugh echoed behind me. Mia and I had just made in down the stairs in our apartment building.

"Christian," I greeted, not amused. "What a pleasure running into you," I gave Christian a lot of shit but the truth was Christian was a solid guy, he wasn't stuck on some Hollywood dream on how he would be famous but he hadn't completely lost all motivation and camped out on the streets. He was at a safe middle line.

"Don't you two look glamorous," he chuckled to himself. "Might just have to rent you myself,"

"Oh c'mon, we both know you're way too broke to afford me," I crossed my gloved hands over my chest.

"Probably true. I got to get back to work, have a fun night,"

"Always," I sighed stepping out into the humid, summer night, air with Mia by my side.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Mia cursed, "Is that a Lotus? Ohmygod, that's a Lotus!"

I turned my head to see the car- and the other women eyeing it. I had to act fast if I was going to score this one.

"Wish me luck," I gave her an awkward side hug before strutting towards the car window. Behind me I could hear Mia's catcalls of encouragement, which made me smile a little.

I leaned over the car's window, making sure my shirt was hanging low, and gave the man a flashy smile. "Looking for something?"

"Yes. Sunset Boulevard. Any idea where that is?" He said in a slight Russian accent, ignoring my lower half and staring straight at my eyes.

Dear God. This guy was gorgeous. Neat brown hair, piercing brown eyes and a perfect face. The Russian accent made it all the better.

"Yeah, I know where that is." I looked up a Mia who waved excitedly. No way was I going back up to her empty-handed. "For ten bucks."

"You can't charge me for directions," he scoffed.

"Whoops the price just went up to twenty. This is L.A., I can do whatever the hell I want." I smirked.

He raised one eyebrow, one thing I've always wanted to be able to do, amused.

"Alright. Twenty bucks," he amended.

I opened the car door and slid in. Riding shotgun in a Lotus was definitely going on my résumé.

As we drove up the busy roads, I tried to make conversation. "So, you're from Russia?"

"What gave it away?" He said, shifting gears.

"The sexy Russian smolder." I snorted.

And to this day, I swear I saw a ghost of a smile on his face when I said that.

"I moved here when I was 18. I've been here for 6 years now."

"Neat-o, so did I!"

"Moved here from where?"

"Wyoming."

He sighed.

"So, um, what do ya do for a living? I mean you already know what I do," I winked.

"_Pochemucka_," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Here we are." He said pulling up a large hotel. "I appreciate the directions. Thank you," he said handing me a twenty and then handing another to a valet parker. Jesus, remind me to make that my next job.

"No problem, comrade. Are you, uh, gonna invite me in?"

"Comrade?" he asked, ignoring my latter question.

I shrugged, "It suits you."

"I'm not so sure about that. What did you say your name was again?"

"My real name?"

"You have two names?"

"I have way more than two, honey."

"OK fine, yes, your real name."

I smiled. "Rosemarie."

He sighed, letting his head fall back, looking up at the stars. Finally, he looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Rosemarie, I'd be delighted to spend the evening with you."

* * *

**A/N: Lissa and the other characters will be introduced shortly (possible Christian/Lissa hmmm hmm hmm). **

**If this gets enough stats I'll see if I can post the next chapter today! Please review, y'all! (:**


End file.
